


smile

by fairylock



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda..., M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylock/pseuds/fairylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Myungsoo has been waiting for is finally here: he's meeting his idol. He's meeting Sungyeol. It’s just his luck that he bursts into tears upon going up to him, but even if Sungyeol thinks he’s not worth it, Myungsoo does. He can’t promise he’s not going to cry the next time he sees him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> a boy met his idol and was crying. his idol said 'why are you crying?' and the boy replied 'because this is the most important day of my life and you won't remember.'
> 
> sungyeol is the idol and myungsoo is the hurt and emotional fan.
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N** : I swear this was supposed to be more angsty...but my fingers kinda did their own thing while writing this and it ended up more sweet and fluffy than I intended, so I apologize to the prompter if that's not what they wanted. :( I hope you still enjoy it, though! Thanks for reading! ♥ (I also continue to suck at summaries, ugh.)

Myungsoo’s hands are sweaty. He wipes them against his jeans with an inaudible wince, glancing down at the small digital camera around his neck. This day, this moment, has been months in the making. Months of working as much as he could at the convenience store down the street, months of saving up, months of being told  _ “he’s just a celebrity, Myungsoo, it’s really not a big deal”  _ and  _ “it’s not the end of the world if you don’t meet him, you know”.  _

 

But Lee Sungyeol isn’t  _ just _ a celebrity to him. Whether he’ll ever know it or not, Sungyeol is the reason Myungsoo decided to start taking up photography. He had been watching a music show while doing his homework, glancing up every now and then to check out what was on, when Sungyeol had popped up. It had been his debut stage—he’s a solo artist from a small company named Woollim Entertainment, and Myungsoo had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He still hasn’t, if he’s being honest (and okay, possibly biased). 

 

Myungsoo had wanted to capture that beauty forever, so he told himself he was going to learn photography so that one day he would be able to see Lee Sungyeol right in the flesh, and just for that one day, take pictures of him that he would be able to cherish for the rest of his life. 

 

When his parents allowed him, Myungsoo had gotten a job at a convenience store owned by a grumpy college student named Sunggyu. Myungsoo didn’t mind being ordered around or doing menial tasks, just as long as he was given money to buy Sungyeol’s albums. He had many sleepless nights, many arguments with his parents, and it was honestly a miracle he kept his grades up, but it’s all led to this moment.

 

Just a couple of weeks after turning eighteen brings Myungsoo at a Lee Sungyeol fansign. After using the money he had earned to buy album after album after album, he had gotten picked in the lottery as one of the one hundred and fifty lucky fans able to meet Sungyeol. He’s pretty sure his hands are trembling, and he grabs his camera to steady them. 

 

It’s a bit daunting, being a room that’s basically ninety-nine percent full of girls—girls that Myungsoo can see keep shooting him glances—and he licks his dry lips, swallowing. When all of the boys his age were gushing over Girls’ Generation, Myungsoo was gushing over Sungyeol (to his cat, even, but that’s neither here nor there. He’s not weird, he promises. He just had nobody to talk about Sungyeol with and Byeol was the only listener he had).

 

Sungyeol’s less than twenty-five feet away from him right now, smiling up at a fan and signing her album. The thought that Sungyeol will be directing that smile to him  _ soon _ hits him, and Myungsoo quickly fumbles to turn his camera on, ignoring the way his eyes suddenly start to water. God, he’s even about to cry over this. How ridiculous is he?

 

Shaking his head, Myungsoo rubs at his eyes before raising his camera and pointing it in Sungyeol’s direction. The fan is slightly in the way, but not enough that it’s distracting. Sungyeol’s smile is still in his view and Myungsoo doesn’t even realize he’s taking a deep breath until he presses the shutter, air expelling from his mouth in a soft exhale. 

 

He lowers the camera to stare down at the picture, lips forming a small smile. It’s unfair, how breathtaking Sungyeol is. 

 

“Hey, fanboy!”

 

Myungsoo blinks, glancing around the entertainment hall to look for the source of the voice. He’s unsure if he’s the only fanboy in here, but the chances of him being so are pretty damn high.

 

He almost yelps as a girl with braided pigtails plops down beside him, a large DSLR camera around her neck. Myungsoo can’t help but be awed by it, wondering when the day that he’ll be able to afford one of those will come. 

 

“It’s almost your turn, I didn’t know if you were spacing out or what. It was kinda getting weird,” she muses, and Myungsoo’s face flushes in embarrassment.

 

“Y-you were staring at me?”

 

The girl shrugs her shoulders, toying with the strap around her neck. “You’re a boy, a rare sight in oppa’s fansigns,” she says. “I’m Sujeong,” she introduces, extending her hand, “owner of ‘Be My Romeyeol’. Get it?” 

 

Myungsoo almost snorts. Cute. He nods, taking Sujeong’s hand. “Myungsoo.”

 

Sujeong smiles. “If you don’t already, follow me on twitter and I’ll get you hooked up with some goods, alright?” she winks, standing up. “This is your first time meeting oppa, I assume? You won’t regret it. Maybe I’ll see you again...with a bigger camera,” she hints, smile widening. “You’re good, oppa.” She gestures towards the screen of his digital camera. 

 

Myungsoo raises an eyebrow at her skipping formalities already, but decides to let it go. She’s nice and energetic, and well, they both have Sungyeol in common. She can’t be  _ that  _ bad.

 

(Even if she does look a bit too young to be a fansite, but Myungsoo’s not really one to judge.)

 

“With one of these,” she lifts up her DSLR, “you’d give half of these girls a run for their money. Just don’t tell them I said that,” she whispers, putting a finger to her lips.

 

Myungsoo can’t help but laugh, nodding his head again. To be honest, his impression of fansites had never been good ones. He knows Sujeong could be an exception, but it’s a relief to know not all of them are what he had envisioned. 

 

“Ah! Eighty-five. You’re up,” Sujeong grabs onto his arm and pulls him off of his chair, shoving him over to the line formed at the table Sungyeol’s sitting at. “Good luck!”

 

Myungsoo lets out a very high-pitched squeak, stumbling over to the end of line behind a girl holding Sungyeol’s latest album to her chest like it’s a lifeline. He supposes it is.

 

He swallows, reaching into the small bag hanging from his shoulder and pulling out his own album. This is actually happening, isn’t it? He’s going to meet Sungyeol. He’s going to be less than five feet away from Sungyeol, and Sungyeol’s going to speak to him.  _ And say his name. _

 

Everything has come to this moment. But—it only matters for him, doesn’t it? He’ll just be another fan to Sungyeol. Just another person that buys his albums, just another person that likes taking pictures of him. Just another person. Myungsoo knows he’ll remember this day and every single moment to do with it for the rest of his life, but what about Sungyeol? Sungyeol debuted two years ago. That’s countless fansigns, fanmeetings, concerts, events...and with many more to come. This day won’t even be a blip on his radar. Just some fansign he had one year, that’s all.

 

Myungsoo puts a hand to his mouth, eyes widening at the tears that fall from his eyes and the quiet sob that breaks from his throat. 

 

He tries to wipe at his eyes but the tears keep on coming and he curses himself inwardly. He’s so pathetic. Crying in front of your idol is a sure way to be remembered, huh? He doesn’t want this to be Sungyeol’s first impression of him, doesn’t want him to maybe once think back on that idiot fanboy who couldn’t stop crying.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

The soft voice makes Myungsoo look up. How the hell did it become his turn so fast, he doesn’t even remember walking up the stage—

 

Sungyeol’s looking at him. Lee Sungyeol is looking at him.  _ Actually _ looking at him, worry and concern in his eyes, and Myungsoo just wishes he could dig himself a hole to live in. Forever, preferably. 

 

“Why are you crying?” Sungyeol repeats, a frown twisting at his beautiful features and Myungsoo hates that he’s the cause of this. 

 

He takes a deep breath to try to calm himself, and he can only imagine what the girls are saying behind his back. “B-because—because—this...this day is the most important day of my life,” he whispers, “and you won’t r-remember it.” He feels like a loser, fingers clutching at the album in his hands tightly and tears trailing down his cheeks and, _God_ , he probably looks like an ugly mess to the beautiful guy in front of him. 

 

Only he would make a complete fool and embarrassment out of himself the day he meets his idol. 

 

Sungyeol’s frown deepens for a second, but the expression wipes itself off his face as his hand reaches up and wipes Myungsoo’s tears away.  _ Sungyeol is touching him.  _ Sungyeol is touching him.

 

He pays no mind to the shrieks (no doubt outraged, he’s sure) he hears from behind him at the action and is positive he’s staring at Sungyeol with the dumbest expression one could ever muster. He’s glad his back is facing all of those cameras; he really doesn’t want the way he looks right now to forever be saved into cameras for everyone to see.

 

“What’s your name?” Sungyeol asks, pointing to the album in his grasp. 

 

Myungsoo doesn’t know if he’s just ignoring his answer on purpose, but he clears his throat, wiping at his eyes again as he gives out his name. He places the album down on the table in front of him, sniffing quietly.

 

“I’m not worth you spilling your tears over, Myungsoo,” Sungyeol says quietly, uncapping his pen and signing his name in a flourish. 

 

Myungsoo begs to differ. He finds his eyes glued to Sungyeol’s hands, his beautiful hands...is there any part of him that isn’t beautiful?

  
“It’s not every day I get someone like you,” he continues, opening the album and starting to write something on the inside. “But I’m glad,” he muses, looking up at Myungsoo with a smile. “It just makes meetings like these all the more special.”

 

Myungsoo wonders if it’s possible for his heart to beat out of his chest. He’s crying again, and he’s way past caring about how he looks at this point. “Th-thank you, Sungyeol-ssi,” he whispers, hating how his voice cracks on the boy’s name.

 

Sungyeol chuckles, a sound Myungsoo has only heard on television, and now he’s starting to pray he doesn’t outright faint. He’s already feeling a bit lightheaded from all the crying, and his day is already going embarrassing enough as it is. 

 

“Sungyeol hyung,” the idol corrects with another smile, a small quirk of the lips. He seems to be done writing in Myungsoo’s album and closes it, pushing it over to him. “I’ll see you again, hm? Take care of yourself. And one more thing...smile.”

 

Myungsoo can see a manager start whispering in Sungyeol’s ear, and a grimace forms on the idol’s face. “Smile,” Sungyeol repeats, and Myungsoo tries to give him one. Watery-eyed, trembling lips, and a dimple.

 

“Keep that smile. For me,” is all Sungyeol says before Myungsoo’s being ushered off the stage, making sure to grab his album before he leaves with eyes wide.

 

Walking back to his seat on shaky legs, Myungsoo sits down with a thud, unable to process what had just happened. He looks back up at Sungyeol at the table, seeing him talking to some little girl with an older woman who’s probably her mother, and grabs his camera, setting the signed album in his lap as he points it at Sungyeol.

 

He’s in the middle of taking his third picture when Sungyeol’s eyes are suddenly looking straight at him. There’s a smile on his face, and Myungsoo quickly presses down on the shutter. He lowers the camera and smiles back, rubbing at his eye because he definitely is  _ not _ tearing up again.

 

It’s hard to believe his meeting with Sungyeol didn’t even take up five minutes of his day. Most people would say he was wasting his time, but he thinks it’s worth it. Sungyeol may not think he’s worth crying over, but Myungsoo does.

 

He can feel a few eyes on him, narrowed into glares; he can’t really say he’s surprised—their wonderful  _ oppa _ had touched him, had wiped his tears away, had told him to smile—and maybe it’s a bit childish, but he feels smug.

 

After all he’s been through to get here, he thinks he deserves this much, at least.

 

Staring at the album in his lap, Myungsoo opens it, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

 

Scrawled in Sungyeol’s slightly messy handwriting is a message that reads:   
  


 

_ “To Myungsoo _ (there’s a heart drawn here that makes Myungsoo’s cheeks color)

 

_ Don’t ever leave me, got it? Or I’ll chase you to the end of the world and make you regret it. I hope the next time I see you you won’t be crying. Please, never forget to smile. Yours could light up the whole world.” _

 

Sungyeol’s scribble of a signature is at the end of the message, a smiley face to the right of it.

 

The smile on Myungsoo’s face is so wide he’s almost positive his face could probably break, but he closes the album and holds it to his chest. He’s definitely not tearing up again. Definitely not.

 

He had apparently spent quite a long time staring at Sungyeol’s writing, for he suddenly hears the idol’s voice speaking through a microphone to give his ending speech.

 

“I’d like to thank you all for coming today! I wish I could spend more time with everyone but unfortunately I have a radio show to be at soon, heh,” Sungyeol sheepishly rubs the back of his neck; the sound of cameras shuttering and random shouts of “oppa!” are heard, causing Myungsoo to blink at the constant barrage of flashing lights. He doesn’t know how Sungyeol does it; he could never deal with being in the spotlight.

 

“Please continue giving "Heartbeat" your support, and I promise I’ll come back again with an even better image! Everyone in this room is the reason I’m where I am today, and I honestly have no words to even describe how I feel...how lucky I am to be here.” Sungyeol’s eyes are wandering around the room, and there’s a shaky smile plastered on his face.

 

His own eyes widen when Sungyeol’s lock with his. “I’ll see you next time, right?” he asks, tilting his head and winking.

 

It’s a miracle Myungsoo doesn’t die right then, but he doesn’t know whether to be thankful or not that the girls behind him think it’s for them as they start literally screeching like banshees and Myungsoo winces, putting a hand to his ear, a grimace on his face.

 

(Now he’s reminded why he’s not one of those hardcore fans that follows his idol everywhere. He doesn't think his ears could take it.)

  
  
  


After the fansign ends, Myungsoo leaves with a shout from Sujeong to tweet her, and feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. His camera is still around his neck and his album is still held to his chest; he’s aware he probably looks like some lovesick girl or whatever as he steps onto the subway, but he doesn’t think this day could’ve gone any better.

 

He knows there’s a chance of Sungyeol only saying all of that stuff to him just to comfort him since Myungsoo had been a pathetic crying mess after all, but Sungyeol’s not like that. Myungsoo knows he isn’t. He wouldn’t have wiped away his tears if he was, right?

 

Using his free hand to grab tighter onto the railing above his head, Myungsoo already begins contemplating on saving up for a fansign during Sungyeol’s next comeback. He has a few months until that happens anyway, so it shouldn’t be a problem, especially with summer break coming up.

 

Myungsoo just can’t really make any promises that he won’t cry the next time he sees him, that’s all.  
  
  



End file.
